Great, I'm The Embodiment of England
by snow642
Summary: Being reincarnated with you memories intact is rare, being reincarnated into another world as the embodiment of England should be impossible, but that's what happened to me. I don't want to change history but the longer I live as England the more I want to change it.
1. Chapter 1

My life was going so well...well that is until I died. It was an accident really, I was walking down the street when a car suddenly lost control and guess who was lucky enough to get trapped under it? Cookies for you if your guessed is me! Anyway, it wasn't a quick death, I laid there watching people pull me out from under the car and try to save me, but I know it's already too late. I lost too much blood and I'm pretty sure most of my organs were crushed. I watched people working hard to give me a few more minutes of life as I close my eyes for the last time and let the darkness take me.

I don't know what happens after death but I definitely did not expect this, when I open my eyes again but instead of the white walls of the hospital room, burning hot flames of hell or even the golden gates to heaven, I saw trees. Bloody fucking trees. You can understand how confused I was, one minute I was dying and the next I'm in some kind of forest. I stood up and was surprised when I looked down to see my body, you would be too if you are an adult who suddenly woke up in a child's body, after pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I started walking around, no point in staying at one place.

I have no idea how many days I've been wondering around alone, but I've learned two things, first I am now a boy and secondly it seems that I can use magic, I found that out on the first day when I tried to start a fire to keep me warm through the night, didn't work seeing as I don't know how to do it, I was cold, hungry and frustrated, I threw the sticks I was using and just glare at them as I feel anger boiling in me and surprised surprised, the sticks and dry leaf have caught on fire, I've been testing the limits of my magic ever since. It was fun and I was getting used to being alone, I found some edible berries on my third day, but of course all good things must come to an end.

They found me. They being my new...brothers...truthfully they scare me, especially the red haired one, but I finally learned my name...England...I'm bloody England. Somehow I went back in time or into another world and ended up as the embodiment of England. I was both excited and scared, England is one of the few countries that I am interested in but knowing what I know about his history scares me, not only because I know what will happen but also...because knowing myself, I won't want to change it, there was many terrible things that happened but that's what makes England the England I love and I don't think I'll have the heart to change that, but I'm getting too ahead of myself, who knows, maybe I'll change my mind after I've lived through some of his history.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just horrible. For the first few years, my brothers would show me where my peoples are, teach me how to survive in this world and train me in combat so I can defend myself...but of course after that first few years they chase me away. I mean...sure they wasn't nice to me no matter how hard I tried to get them to like me, they just really hate me for some reason, but they didn't have to drive me away with stones and arrows...I would have left if they just told me to...they shouldn't have taken me in if they hate me so much.

Anyway here I am again...alone...watching my people fight each other for one thing of another, seriously they should just work together instead of fighting all the time, what a bunch of idiots...but they are my idiots so I can't hate them. I would like to join them instead of being alone but I saw what happened when they fight over food and I do not want to see them fight to the death over me. But that's one good thing about them, they are always trying to outdo each other, they were able create wonderful villages and chase the Romans away but sadly a hundred years later a mistake gave the Romans an advantage that will cost us dearly.

I know my brothers were having problems with the Romans too, but unlike me, they are helping their people chase them away. I might be able to fight off wild animals but he can't fight the Romans. All I can do is run and hide, I know it's cowardly but what can I do to help? I'm in a body of a toddler and I'm growing weaker and weaker as the war went on but I know that my brothers and my peoples are still fighting to free themselves so I'll try to help as much as I can. I practice my magic and made friends with the magical creatures that made their home in my forest, they thought me how to control and use my magic, I would hide near any battlefield and use my magic to help my people, to help Scotland's people, to help Wales's people, it doesn't matter, in the end the goal is to get rid of the Romans.

I'm not sure what happened but Rome started being nicer to my people and the fighting stopped, which is a good thing, I'm able to heal. I didn't join them though, I stayed in my forest with my magical friends, but I do check of my people once in awhile, I am upset with how my people were treated but they show no sign of wanting to fight back so I'll close an eye, and learn as many new things as I can, I found it very funny that the Romans aren't able to make his brother, Scotland, change his way and build a wall to block him away from my people, like he is afraid of my brother. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I would stay in the forest instead of living with my people, well surprisingly I enjoy living in the forest with my friends, everyday they'll teach me something new and they took really good care of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hundreds of years after the Rome left my people's alone, vikings attacked! I don't know what to do! I'm still so small, I want to go help but my magical friends told me that it's dangerous and I'm not ready yet to fight, they told me it'll past and that if my people are strong enough to survive the Romans then they are strong enough to hold off the vikings. I hesitate but listen to them and stayed while hoping that his people will be safe.

A few hundred years after I heard of the first viking raid, I'm still in the forest with my friends but something seems off. They won't let me out of their sights, I was really confused but I didn't question them because of how stress they look, but it didn't take very long for me to know why they are so stressed.

I was caught by surprise, an army of my people stomp onto the forest and I tried hiding with the help of my magical friends but it was no use and I was hit over my head to knock me out and keep me from running, the last thing I saw was a male with short light blond hair and dull blue eyes.

When I woke up, I noticed two things, one, my head hurts like hell and two, I'm on the back of a horse. I close my eyes and groan softly but didn't move and after a while I was carried off the horse and carried off somewhere. It took a while but the pain slowly faded away and I'm able to open my eyes to see that I'm carried into a castle. When the person noticed that my eyes are open they place me onto the ground and lead me into the throne room.

It seems that my king is also the king of Denmark and Norway, Denmark is the one with wild blond hair and blue eyes, he has a very cocky smirk on his lips and a large axe over his shoulder and Norway...he's the male he saw before he passed out...they say that I need to stay here but when I reject that idea, Denmark grab onto my arm and growled that I'm going to listen to our king.

I panicked, he was so much bigger and stronger than me and when he looked at me like that...I...my magic just instinctively throw him off of me and against the wall behind him and I start running as fast as I can but I've only taken a few steps before my body suddenly feel heavy and I fall onto my knees, I tried so hard to fight off the feeling and get back onto my feet.

When Norway appear in front of me, I'm shaking from the pressure and fear as I look up at him. Before he can say anything Blossom, one of my fairy friend, lunged at Norway, ready to protect me but Norway easily hit her onto the ground. I pick her up with shaky hands and use my body to shield her in case Norway try hurting her again as I promise to stay and that's the start of my life with my people.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't last as my king for long before my people took over as king again, but now that they know about me and my existence, they won't let me leave...I've tried but they'll just catch me and tighten the security around me. I watch as kings after kings come and go, they would never listen to me, they always say that I don't know anything, that I'm just a kid even though I've lived longer than them. I gave up trying after a while and let them do as they please as I watch my idiots from afar.

Over time I've met my brothers again, though they don't seem very happy to see me, and I met a few of the other countries, usually I only see them when they have business with my king...well other than France. France would visit him once in a while to tease him and even though we spend a lot of time together I don't really like him, he likes teasing me a lot and...and I'm afraid of getting closed to another country, I thought his brothers might have started to like me because of how often they visit but I was wrong...when I went to visit Scotland...I almost lost an eye...I'm sure it'll grow back but still it'll hurt like hell to have an arrow in my eye.

It sucks. It really suck. The black death is spreading across my country and I lay in bed, weak and sickly. And to make things worse there are the battles...oh how I hate it so much but there is nothing I can do.

It was about two years, the worse of the black death lasted for about two years and for that I'm glad, hopefully it would never come back, I hate watching my people suffer like that. But all the battles hasn't stopped yet so all I can do is watch.

My Kingdom is at war with France's, I won't have bothered but...oh god...please forgive me, France...I couldn't stop them...I'm so sorry. Please believe me...I never wanted her dead, I never wanted Joan of Arc burnt. She doesn't deserve it, she's just a child, she still have a long life ahead of her...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being so weak...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...I am so sorry...please...please forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe Scotland...my own brother...would invade me...but they were defeated by my people and his king was killed in battle. I'll have to be more careful, I have to keep my guard up, I have to protect my people.

I watch King Henry VII with tired eyes, at first he was a great king but after an accident...he was never the same, I was a teen at this point so my people has started taking me seriously but all I can do is watch as Henry kill wife after wife for not giving birth to a son for him. I was so relieved when Edward was born.

Henry and Edward are dead, Mary is on the throne. I can't believe what I'm seeing, she is burning people just because they are Protestant. I've never wanted any of my people to die as much as I want Mary to die, once she's gone, the madness would stop, no more people will be burnt to death.

Elizabeth is now on the throne and I couldn't be happier, she has proven herself to be a great queen but she refuse to marry...I wonder why...

Oh...wo-wow...I-I I can't believe it. Elizabeth has asked me to marry her...but...but I can't, I won't be able to give her an heir. She said she didn't care but I know that everyone else will and I don't want her to be in anymore trouble than she is already in.

She ordered me to become a pirate, this is going to be fun, I can't wait. She told me that she has a surprise for me before I leave and what a surprise! She has made a law, I'll be the King to any Queen on the throne, she'll be able to marry but her husband will be a prince instead of king.

I'm leaving today and something inside of me tells me that this will be the last time I'm going to see Elizabeth. And I was right, she told me to destroy the other pirates and anyone who's against me and I'm not allowed to come back until I'm told. I look into the eyes of the girl...no...of the woman who has helped me so much and gently kiss her on her lips. I smile softly as I break the kiss before getting onto my ship and sail away without looking back at her, we are each other's first kiss but it was so bittersweet because we both know we'll never see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard at first but now...now it's so fun! I feel so free when I'm at sea, I love it. And I always win every battle I'm in, I think Spain is afraid of me now, he is always running away when he spot me or my ship. I only have one ship at first but as years pass on I start taking the ships of pirates so I can bring more people, food and water. Of course I'll have alcohols for my men to enjoy but I refuse to drink any of it, I have to be sober at all times.

I was...I'm still upset...heartbroken...Elizabeth...my Elizabeth has passed away, when news reached me I was so angry at the world for taking her away from me, I knew, I knew that this day would come but it didn't mean that I was ready for it. After that I became more vicious in my attack, it didn't take long for my human name to be on the lips of every pirate. Many of them think they can win against me but it didn't take long for everyone to know that Arthur Kirkland is not someone to be crossed and if they spot me at sea...run. As fast as you can or you'll meet your watery grave.

I was called back by my newest king, I didn't wanted to but I will obey Elizabeth's last wish, I was told to go to the new world, America, and help our colonies there. I went and did as I'm told. That's when I noticed him, peeking out of the grass is a little boy with blond hair and big blue eyes. He was afraid of me at first but I managed to get him to warm up to me. I found him. I found America.

He wants to call me big brother but I'm afraid, I never had a good big brother so what if I end up like them? I don't want him to go through what I did, I told him to call me England and had to look away from his disappointed look. It's for his own good, he'll be happier this way.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe it. I can't believe France would give Canada up for the Caribbean. He didn't even went to see Canada one last time. I had to tell Canada that France had traded him for the Caribbean and he belongs to me now. It was heartbreaking to see him cry like that so while he's sleeping, I made him a polar bear soft toy. I'm sure he'll like it, I'll even use my magic to bring it to life.

He loves it! I'm so happy to see his beautiful smile. I'll be bringing him to meet his brother, I'm sure they'll get along, America always wanted a brother and Canada could use a brother to keep his mind off France, and they are both near each other so they can easily visit and keep each other company while I'm busy.

I'm so glad they are getting along, but now I have a hard time leaving...every time I say I'll need to go they'll give me their puppy dog eyes and I can't help but give him. A few more days, I told them. I'll stay a few more days. They'll agree but when it's time for me to leave they'll give me their puppy dog eyes again. My king is getting impatient so he told his man to drag me away, America and Canada were crying and trying to hold cling onto me but their people pull them off as I'm dragged away. I promised that I'll come back as soon as I can and I fully intend to keep that promise.

I've been quite busy these past few years and honestly I'm exhausted, but no matter how tired I'll always find the time to visit America and Canada. My boys...they are both growing up...I hope I'll be able to be there for them as much as I can. I...I love them both so much.


	8. Chapter 8

They grow up so fast, I just left for a few years to help with the war and they are both teenagers now. It's upsetting that they have to grow up without me but it's worth it, they are still mine and now I'll be able to spend time with them. I'm going to teach them as much as I can.

America is upset, his people isn't happy about the taxes...I don't agree to it but my government needs the money to cover the war, war isn't cheap you know. I tried explaining to America but he won't listen...it doesn't help that my government is trying to control America.

Stop it! Please stop! Just stop! I don't want to go to war with America! Please America! Please listen to me! You're not ready to be on your own! You're not ready for independence! Please!

It hurts...it's so painful to go into war with America for so many years...I'm going to try and talk to him...hopefully he'll listen to me this time...hopefully he's as sick as this war as me...and hopefully it won't end with him getting his independence.

He...he didn't come alone as I've asked, he thinks it's a trap and brought his army with him. I...I got angry...I snapped and attacked him...I had him pinned below me...I could have let my anger out on him but when I looked into his eyes...I saw blue eyes filled with fear, the eyes of the person I promised to protect is filled with fear because of me. I immediately got off and back away, dropping my weapon as I fall onto my knees with my head bowed. When I heard what America said I can't help but let tears flow down my cheeks.

I can't do it. I can't keep up with the war, I can't...it hurts. I gave it to him, I gave him his independence. I'll get into trouble but if it means that the war would stop I'll give him his independence. America...I'm so sorry I have failed you. Please grow strong and healthy. I...I love you. Please never doubt that.


	9. Chapter 9

After I sign the papers, I immediately got up and walk away, I don't want to see their faces, I just want to go home. As I was walking away, I heard France bragging to someone, I would ignore it all if the begging isn't followed by an angry voice yelling at France. I was really surprised, not only because someone would yell at France for bragging but because this is the first time I heard Canada yell as loud as America and the anger...the anger in his voice...it stopped me in my track and listen carefully and what I heard broke my heart even more.

He thought I won't love him anymore because he has the same face as the person who has the same face as him. I turn around and walk towards him just as he's yelling how much he hates France while France is trying to calm him down. I hug Canada gently, catching him by surprise, and told him that I would never hate him, I told him how much I love him and how proud I am of him as he hug me back while crying.

I ignore all the eyes on us and hug him closely and whisper comforting words into his ear while rubbing his back as he cry. Once he has calmed down, I brought him back to his home and stayed with him for a few days to comfort him before I have to leave. I gave him a hug and gently kiss his forehead before leaving.

After I've been yelled at by my angry government, I went home, ignoring Flying mint bunny and all my other magical friends as I take out all the alcohol in my house and lock myself in my room. I spent a whole week in my room, drinking and crying softly to myself. I know that I'm worrying my magical friends but I can't bring myself to care, I just want to be alone. I hate myself. I knew it was coming but it still hurt so much, I should have done more to change the history, I should have...but I didn't...and now I've lost America.


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to hide it but it's obvious to Canada and my magical friends that I have fallen into depression. Canada would visit me as much as he can but he's busy with his own country's business so I'm usually alone with my magical friends, they refuse to leave my side because they are worried that I'll do something stupid. But at least I'm able to trick everyone else, I do my best to bury myself in work so I won't have to think about America.

I am so excited! Singapore! Singapore will be coming to live with me! Fun fact, before I was reborn as England, I'm was a Singaporean, Singapore was my country. I promise I'll take good care of her! I won't fail her!

Singapore is getting along well with Canada, I'm so happy to see Canada being a good big brother to her. I'm so proud of him.

Today I brought Hong Kong home with me, at first he doesn't look like he's getting along with Singapore but after a while they are happily playing with each other. And Hong Kong also seem to like Canada.

I brought Singapore and Hong Kong to surprise visit Canada and I'm the one who was surprised when I saw America for the first time since his independent. He took one look at us and stomped away. I guess he's angry at me for some reason...I apologise to Canada for dropping in unannounced but he just told me to stay put as he run after his brother. I heard yelling but I couldn't hear what they are saying.

Canada stomp back in with a angry look on his face and when I asked him what happened he just shake his head and force a smile before changing the subject. I hope they won't start fighting because of me...I would hate to see my boys angry with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Canada came over, he was very nervous and keeps looking around. Every time I try to get him to tell me what he wants to talk to me about but he'll always change the subject and asked New Zealand, Singapore, Australia or Hong Kong questions instead so I send the young countries outside to play.

I know what he wants and I know why he's so nervous so I told him that I'll give him his independence as long as become one of my Dominion status. He was surprised but listen as I hand him the paper I draw out of him. Once he finished reading, he look up with a smile on his lips and agreed to it. We signed the papers right there and then.

I gave Canada a smile and hugged him while telling him how proud I am of him before letting him go back to his people with the news. One day the young counties I have now will want their independence and I'll give them the same options as Canada. I hope they will accept it...well except Hong Kong, I'll have to return Hong Kong to China.

I head towards my backyard to check on the young countries, smiling softly when I saw them playing together, before heading in to make their lunch. I love cooking and baking so I've learned to make different types of food from different countries.


	12. Chapter 12

Australia asked for independence earlier than I expected but I gave him the same papers I gave Canada and he agreed to it. In less than a decade later New Zealand asked for independence and like before I gave him the papers and he agreed to it. I was so glad that they didn't fight me for their independence.

This is stupid. So very stupid. Yes the Belgium's ports is closer to the my coast but it's not like they are attacking us, but nope. They had to declare war on Germany and drag me into the war. The poor countries under me is also dragged into the war...you have no idea how angry I was when I learned that. But sadly there is nothing I can do. I'm just glad that the war didn't last that long.

I an starting to think that Germany is a idiot. It wasn't even that long after world war 1 before he started world war 2! And because he invaded Poland who I had pledged military support to, guess who is dragged into another war? And of course like before I made sure Singapore and Hong Kong are safe in my house while I'm fighting in the war.

I am going to kill him! That stupid Lieutenant General who was supposed to defend Singapore! But no! No no no! That stupid wanker surrounded Singapore to Japan! Why am I so stupid? Why did I trust him when I know that he'll surround her? I have to stay strong, I'll get back Singapore, I promised myself as I watch Japan drag a struggling and crying Singapore away.

The war is finally over. I've been doing my best to help Singapore heal but the day I've dread came. I knew it's coming and I let her go, I have no right to keep her after I've failed her so badly. I know she'll have a hard time but I'll help her however I can, she have the right people who'll help her grow into a wonderful country. Now only Hong Kong is with me, I still have years with him and I'll make sure that he'll never doubt my love for him and that he's still welcome to my home after he's returned to China.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm with Hong Kong at Elizabeth's coronation, we're at the side watching it unfold. I'm proud to have her as my new Queen, I know she would be a great Queen, just like the first Elizabeth.

The day has came, I have to return Hong Kong to China. Hong Kong understand why he has to leave but he's still begging me to let him stay, I can't and he knows that. I hug him close and apologise as he cling onto me tightly.

I went back with him so our time together will be longer, I've gotten China to let us go to him by ship. I've even arranged the slowest ship I have to take us. The whole ride to China, Hong Kong refuse to leave my side and made me cook all his food. I know why he's doing this so I don't have the heart to get angry at him.

It was upsetting. I've just returned Hong Kong to China, I hug him close and told him that he that he'll always have a home in my country. I gave him a kiss on his cheek before getting back onto my ship. He stood there watching as my ship sail off as I stand on my ship's deck to watch him until he's no longer visible and even then I still stand there trying to see him even though I know he's too far away to be seen.


End file.
